


Finding My Home.

by Erikapell



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikapell/pseuds/Erikapell
Summary: Jughead comes back three years after being forced to run away and finds out he has a son with Betty. He’s willing to do anything to win his family back, but its never that easy when it comes to Riverdale.





	1. Chapter 1

Betty had to hold back tears of laughter as her two year old son tumbled face first into the sand before popping back up and putting his tiny hands on his hips, turning back towards his mother with a look of complete dissatisfaction.  
Veronica openly laughed beside her, getting up from the bench and lifting the dark haired toddler into her arms  
“Not even a tear? You most definitely are my godson.” She nuzzled the little boys neck before dropping down next to Betty and handing him her phone to play with.  
“He’s getting so big.” Veronica ran her hands over his soft, baby shampooed hair, her nose taking in the familiar scent and sighing “instill love that smell”  
Betty laughed “I know, it’s the best. You don’t know how many times I’ve tried sneaking him into bed at night just so I can cuddle” her son was already fiercely independent and loved sleeping alone in his half crib, although on occasion he would fall asleep wrapped up in his mothers arms and stay there the whole night.  
Hunter Jones was the worlds best baby, maybe Betty was biased but the hundreds of people who had the pleasure of meeting him would agree. He was sweet and quiet and even as an infant he hardly ever cried, he was talking now, although he couldn’t quite string together full sentences he sure did try.  
Looking up as if he knew they were talking about him, Hunter held the phone out to his mom, clearly disinterested he crawled down and headed back for the sandbox, a look of complete determination of his face. Betty bit back the pride she felt and handed Veronica back her phone.  
“He hates technology, doesn’t even like the tv, only when I put on Winnie the Pooh. He gets that from..” she trailed off, the familiar ache still pounding in her chest when she thought of Hunters father.  
Veronica placed a soothing hand on Betty’s arm “Any word on him?”  
Shaking her head, Betty looked back to her son.  
Jughead Jones had run away three years ago, leaving Betty Cooper pregnant, terrified and alone. There had been no way to find him, he had erased his existence form the map, he had no idea she was pregnant, Hell, she didn’t even know until after he was gone.  
Things were rough the first few months, Alice Cooper was overbearing to say the least, she wanted Betty under her watch every hour of the day, Hal Cooper had completely cut off his daughter, refusing to look at her when she was in the same room. To say things were tense was an understatement, but then something amazing happened.  
The flower shop Betty had worked her entire high school experience was like her second home so when the women she called her boss found out she was pregnant she sat Betty down and handed her the keys.  
“I know this may not be the future you planned but I never had children and I always wanted this place to be handed down to someone who could take care of it, I think it’s time for me to retire. It’s all yours, there’s room up above the shop, you can set up a nursery for the baby and run my store. That is is you want it”  
Betty had cried for hours before gratefully taking the keys and moving her things in the day of. That’s where she lived now, it was a beautiful place and she loved running the shop. Veronica was currently home on spring break and Archie was due home this afternoon.  
“Momma!” Hunter called from his place in the sand, he picked up a shovel and scooped the soft tan substance into a pile, his face so proud both the girls were swooning. He really was going to be such a handsome boy when he grew up.  
“That’s so good baby! It’s a sandcastle!” She glanced over at Veronica and the girl nudged her head, she knew nothing could keep Betty away from her son. Betty nearly tripped over herself, moving to kneel by the sandbox and pulling her water bottle out of the diaper bag “See love, if you put a little water it’ll stay in a shape, just like your play doh!”  
Hunter gasped his eyes coming up to stare at his mother like she hung the moon and stars “I love you.” The raven haired toddler said, his chubby hands coming around his mothers neck as she laughed heartily.  
Hunter said “I love you” to his mother more than he said anything else, the little boy adored his mom and everything she did was the best thing in the world.  
“I love you too baby.”  
“Bets! Ronnie!” The familiar voice had Betty turning around, a smile instantly lighting her face as Archie came running towards them, heaving Hunter up and placing him on her hip she moved to meet Archie, her smile instantly fading when she saw the sheer look of terror on his face.  
“Archie? What’s the matter?” She asked as her son rested his head on her shoulder, her hand moving in soft circles on his back to soothe him, Hunter was very good at reading people and if someone else was upset, he was bound to feel the same way.  
“Betty..I..” he stuttered and was quickly cut off by a sharp gasp coming from Veronica  
“Oh my god.” She said on an inhale, her eyes wide as she stared at something behind Betty’s back.  
“What?!” Betty whisper shouted, trying to Remain calm for her son, she turned around slowly, adjusting hunter. Her heart nearly fell out of her chest when she turned around.  
There, standing before her, in the middle of Riverdale park was Jughead Jones, he looked almost exactly the same except for the addition of some muscle mass and his missing beanie.  
“I tried to warn you. I ran into him at the airport, I texted you but..” Archie said from beside her.  
Betty was too busy staring at Jughead to take in what he was saying, his eyes were trained on Hunter and Veronica instantly moved forward to protect her friend.  
“Id like to say it’s great to see you again but that would be a lie and I don’t lie in front of children, let’s go Betty” Veronica hissed, her eyes lethal as she glared at Jughead.  
Betty nodded solemly, tightening her grip on Hunter as she turned to walk away. Before she could leave Jughead Gripped her forearm  
“Bets..” he begged, his eyes pleading with hers  
Betty pulled her arm away as if she had been burnt.  
“Is he.. is he mine?” Jughead asked, tears visible in his eyes. Even after all these years, the sight of him in pain was enough to make her weak, her own eyes filled with tears as she nodded slowly, Jughead exhaling sharply as he stared at Hunter.  
The toddler seemed to sense his mother was upset and he placed a messy kiss on her cheek  
“Don’t cry mama, I love you.”  
The tiny voice of her two year old son shook Betty out of her daze and with one final look at Jughead she said  
“Leave me and my son alone. We didn’t need you then and we don’t need you now, so stay out of our lives.” She whipped around, Veronica draping an arm over her shoulder as Betty held back the stinging tears.  
Jughead stood in the center of the park watching his son and love of his life walk away.  
Archie moved beside him.  
“I know you had a reason for leaving man but… that’s your kid.”  
With that Archie walked off to catch up with the girls.  
Jughead stared down at his hands, clenched into fists, a habit he had picked up from Betty, Archie was right  
That was his kid.


	2. Chapter 2

She’d been up all night, the bags under her eyes were a sure sign that she hadn’t gotten a second of sleep last night. A few of her regular customers regarded her with concerned glances which she quickly shook off, Simply stating  
“My son had a nightmare, he’s only two so I had a hard time getting him to go back to bed, I’m really fine though. Thankyou!”   
Hunter was perched on the counter beside her, scribbling in his coloring book, desperate to stay in the lines, no matter how difficult it was for his tiny little hands.   
“You’re doing good baby, I love how you made the elephant purple.” Betty smiled encouragingly, as she tied a wedding bouquet with lace.   
Hunter looked up and grinned a gummy smile, his teeth were finally starting to come in fully and he loved to show off the new additions.   
The bell to the shop jingled and Betty looked up with a smile, her eyes instantly softening when she spotted one of her oldest friends.  
“Kevin Keller, what on earth are you doing here? I thought you were spending spring break in the Bahamas?” Betty grinned, coming around the cabinet and wrapping her arms around the tall boy.   
“Plans changed, apparently Joaquin has some business to attend to on the Southside.” He rolled his eyes “and Veronica may have texted me that a certain someone has decided to reappear” kevin placed an arm on Betty’s shoulder and squeezed   
Betty sighed, slumping against the counter and glancing at Hunter   
“I don’t know why he’s Back. I don’t know how to feel, part of me wishes he would just leave, Hunters is beginning to understand his surroundings and I don’t want him anymore confused. But then.. I’m happy he’s okay, I’m happy he’s here because that means he’s alive.. you know a little part of me always wondered… I don’t know.” She sighed miserably and Kevin nodded his head and walked over to the toddler, picking him up and dropping a kiss to his cheek.   
“Well, no matter what, you have to remember, no matter what he’s done, he did give you this little guy. And that in itself is something to think about.”   
Leave it to Kevin to play devils advocate.  
Handing off the baby, Kevin smiled. “Tonight Pop Tate’s? Let Alice have Hunter for the night, we’ll get the gang back together. Milkshakes and burgers? You could use some fattening up, you’re looking skinnier than ever.”   
Betty laughed as Kevin lifted her top, tickling hunters toes.   
“Its just all the running after this one, I hardly have time to eat.” She laughed, Walking Kevin to the door. “I’ll see you tonight, a night out sounds great.” Kevin kissed both Hunter and Betty on the cheeks before heading out the door with a dramatic wave.   
“You’re uncle Kevin’s crazy.” Betty laughed, placing Hunter back on the counter.  
“Crazy” the blue eyed little boy rolled his eyes, imitating his mother.   
Betty narrowed her eyes playfully “Now don’t you go copying me you silly little munchkin. Do as I say not as I do.” She tickled his ribs and smiled as he squealed in delight, the bells went off again and Betty turned around , figuring it was Kevin, she grabbed Hunter, her fingers still tickling as he laughed loudly   
“Did you forget something?” She turned fully, her eyes going wide when she realized it wasn’t Kevin.   
“Yeah. I did” Jughead Jones stated, his hair a mess and his flannel top unbuttoned slightly, revealing his tight white tank top underneath, she noticed he had matching bags under his eyes and his shoelaces were undone.  
“What are you doing here?” Betty gripped Hunter protectively and he instantly tensed up, his eyes watering, the poor little boy always got stressed when his mother did.   
“I needed to see you. I needed to see.. I just.. I have to explain.” Jughead mumbled, his eyes glued on hers, occasionally shifting to the little replica of himself   
Betty turned her attention to Hunter “It’s okay lovebug, mommies fine. Look.” She stuck her tongue out playfully and the little boy relaxed slightly, his fingers coming up to poke her tongue. Jughead watched the interaction his heart aching severely, he always knew Betty would make an amazing mother, he used to spend nights thinking about it.   
Betty placed the little boy on the counter and held out a blue marker, lifting it over her head so he had to reach, casing Hunter to giggle and grab at it.   
Betty walked towards Jughead, leading him away from their son and into a corner, still in sight of Hunter but far enough so he wouldn’t hear.   
“I don’t want to hear your explanations, I told you before, we’re fine and we don’t need you. You don’t get to come in here after three years and act like you care. Okay, you’ve seen him, you know he exists now do what you do best. Run.” Betty crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes distant as she looked away from him.   
“I didn’t know Betty, there’s so much you don’t know, so much I want to tell you. I didn’t want to leave you, that’s the last thing I wanted to do. But I had no choice, you have to understand, it wasn’t safe for you and especially since you were pregnant. I would have come back sooner if I had known, but I thought you would be better off without me.” His eyes were pleading and he reached his fingers out to cup her chin.   
“You could have called. Sent a message. If you really cared, you would have found a way. You would have come back for me. But you didn’t. I raised him on my own, I still am.” Her lips trembled and he felt his heart pounding in his chest.   
“I know I can never get back what I’ve lost, I know you can never forgive me but maybe if you let me explain, maybe you could understand?.” He asked, praying to whatever god was up there.  
Betty took a deep breath, moving her face from his hand “Okay.” She whispered.   
Jugheads eyes widened and he felt the whispy felling of hope blooming in his stomach. “Okay?” He asked   
Betty nodded nervously “You can meet me tonight at 6 at Pops, everyone else will be coming at 7 but if you wanna talk..” she trailed off and he nodded enthusiastically   
“I’ll be there at 5.” He said determined, reminding her so much of their son.   
“I said 6.” The tiny smile crept through slightly.   
“I’ll be there at five” he said finally.   
Suddenly a little hand was tugging at the light blue dress Betty had on, looking down she smiled and picked up Hunter  
“What’s the matter baby?”   
The little boy had his eyes locked on Jughead and Jughead wasn’t taking his eyes off of his son   
“I say hello.” Hunter smiled, stumbling on the word hello.  
Jughead looked to Betty for approval and she shrugged, giving him the go.   
“Hi buddy, it’s nice to meet you.” He gripped the hand that the matching boy was holding out, revelling in the soft baby skin  
“Nice to meet you.” Hunter mimicked, looking to his mother and grinning.   
Jughead laughed, the toddler was smart and handsome and polite. His stomach hurt for a second as he thought of everything he had missed. But looking down at Betty and Hunter, he knew one thing for sure  
He was getting his family back.


	3. Chapter 3

Betty stared at her reflection in the mirror, tugging on the soft white, strapless dress and playing with her silky blonde curls. Pregnancy had been good to Betty, her skin was smoother than ever and her hair was down to her back. She thanked god for the fact that she was able to lose the baby weight so fast, she was lucky, she knew that and she had her amazing son to thank for it. Another one of the amazing things he brought into her life.   
“You look amazing. Stop messing with your hair. he’s gonna regret the day he walked out of that door.” Veronica came to stand behind Betty, placing her hands on her shoulders and resting her chin close to her face. Relaxing into her best friends embrace she sighed, her fingers smoothing down the dress.  
“I feel like I’m back in highschool all over again, like I’m going to meet him for our Friday night dates at Pops.” Betty sighed miserably. “I don’t even know why I’m putting any effort into this, he left once, he’s just gonna leave again.”   
Veronica shook her head“Not this time B, I swear to god if he leaves you and Hunter I will personally have daddy track down the son of a ….” she trailed off at the sound of little feet scampering into the bedroom and crawling onto the bed. Hunter crossed his legs and sat comfortably, holding his stuffed white sheepdog and looking in awe at his mother.   
“Look pretty mama.” He reached a chubby little hand out, still clutching the dog. Betty walked towards him and kissed his open palm before kissing the dingy white toy.  
“What does hotdog think? Am I the cats meow?” Betty wiggled her eyebrows and spun around, putting on a show for her little man.   
Hunter clapped his hands and barked, giggling and grinning.   
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Nerves forgotten for the time being as she took comfort in her favorite boys laughter.   
“I hate to break up the fashion show, but it’s quarter to six. You might wanna get going.” Veronica shrugged carelessly “or you can skip it, forget he ever came here and order takeout.” She grinned wickedly.   
Alice Cooper walked through the door at that exact moment and instantly began cooing at the two year old clutched in Betty’s arms  
“Go on Elizabeth, destiny waits.” She plucked Hunter from Betty and headed for the kitchen.   
Rolling her eyes, Betty grabbed her purse and walked through the front door, waving at Verona and driving off in her mini van (it was much cooler than a mom van and she used it to deliver flowers, Thankyou very much)   
She arrived at Pops in no time at all, instantly heading for the door, if she stopped to think she would turn right back around.  
It was almost too much to handle, there he was tucked in his regular booth, sleeves of his denim jacket rolled up and a familiar slump to his posture, his eyes lit up when she walked in and she remembered a familiar sight three years ago on prom night.   
Shaking her shoulders she slid into the booth across from him “Hello.” She tried to come off as uninterested but the way he was staring at her made her breathing slow and her heart race.   
“Hey bets.” His voice was cautious and shaky as he slid the vanilla milkshake towards her.  
Betty looked down at the drink and sighed, here goes nothing.  
Finally getting to look at her fully, She looked like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, her bright green eyes were something he had never forgotten, but to see them again in person was almost surreal, his eyes lingered on her honey blonde hair, it was longer now and he physically had to grip the table to keep from running his fingers through it. Finally his eyes dipped lower, taking in all of her new curves, he remembered a time where he knew her body like the back of his hand but now.. now there were new dips and lines and deliciously soft skin, the familiar scent of vanilla and peaches invaded his senses and his eyes nearly rolled back. She was everything he remembered and so much more.   
“You wanted to talk?” The sugar sweet voice broke him out of his thoughts and he drew his eyes back up to hers.   
He nodded, taking a shallow breath before he began   
“We had plans, you and I, we were going to go New York, become a journalistic duo, move in together, be a family.” He glanced up, his eyes catching the watery ones of Betty’s   
“You don’t have to remind me Jughead, I know exactly what our plans were.” Her voice was small and she cursed herself for letting him get to her.  
“Just listen, please. We had these plans and they were everything I could have wanted, hell you could have told me you wanted to join a cult in Utah and I would have gone along, because you would have been there. All I wanted was you.” He cleared his throat, willing the emotion to stay back until after he was done.   
“But you left me. I was all you wanted and you left me.” There was a bitterness to her voice now and Jughead shook his head   
“I didn’t want to leave, I did everything I could but it was too late. He found out, he found out about our plans, about us. and he made me go.i never would have left you and then.. you were pregnant.. you were all alone and I was gone..” he mumbled the last part.. the guilt was pushing down on his chest and he found it hard to breathe, his teeth ground into themselves and his knuckles turned white when suddenly he felt a warm hand cover his own.   
“Who made you leave? Who found out?” Betty’s soft voice tore him from his internal fight and he finally caught her eyes   
“Your dad Betty. Hal found out.”   
Betty ripped her hand from his, putting it to her own heart “My dad? What.. what do you mean?”   
Jughead reached for her again, before dropping in on the table and continuing   
“He found out that we were leaving together, he threatened my fathers job, he threatened to frame me for robbery, he was going to get me locked up, but still I didn’t care, I was going to fight it but then.. he told he would send you away, send you to the place they sent Polly, I didn’t know what he meant, I didn’t know what he was talking about but now I do.. he must have found out you were pregnant, he was going to send you to the sisters.. even though I didn’t know, I believed him, I thought if I left it would be better for everyone. I left the night he came to talk to me and I didn’t look back, god I wanted too, but if I looked back… I would have come running right back to you.”   
Tears were streaming down both of their faces now and Betty gasped slightly, taking a shuddery breath and whispering   
“You could have come to me, we could have fought this together, you know I would have been by your side. I would never leave you, no matter what. I know you think you were doing what was best for me but I was alone. I had no one. Until Hunter, he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me and.. I feel bad for you… I feel bad that you missed him growing up, you would have been a great father.” She looked away, her arms coming to protect herself as she hid inside herself  
“I’m here now. I know it’s not the same and I know it’s nowhere near enough but I’m here.” Jughead begged desperately, tears falling in heavy drops onto the metal diner table “I can be his father, I can be there for him, I can be there for you. Betty… I love you, I never stopped and I never will.” He gripped her hands, pulling her eyes towards his.   
Feeling her resolve weakening she whimpered   
“I meant what I said about us not needing you.” She said lamely   
Jughead nodded “I know that, but.. I need you. I need you and I need my son. Please Betty.. let me be here.”   
Looking deep into the stormy blue eyes she had grown so familiar with throughout her childhood, she opened her mouth to speak.   
Archie, Veronica and Kevin arrived at their booth at that exact moment, and the bubble they had been in popped, Betty pulling her hands free as Kevin slid in beside her.  
Jughead was still staring intently at her, waiting an answer. Giving him a quick glance she let him know, this wasn’t over.  
It would never be over.


	4. Chapter 4

“like a bunny ear.” Hunter mumbled over a mouth full of goldfish as Betty tied the shoelaces of his tiny black converse.   
“Very good bug,now hop on up like a bunny and let’s head to the park ”   
He leaped from the bed and into his mothers arms as she pulled him tighter into her chest laughing.  
She held his hand as they walked down the streets of Riverdale, he was a little wobbly on his feet and he always stopped to pick the dandelions, growing up in a florists shop he had a very unique appreciation for nature, something absolutely endearing.   
After a very interesting conversation with a bumblebee the pair finally arrived at the park, Betty pulled out her baby bag and handed Hunter his fake tool kit, sending him off to play on the soft grass as she pulled out her newest novel. She glanced up, making sure the dark haired toddler was near by before tucking her feet under her body and adjusting the cotton, yellow baby doll dress.   
“Still reading Judy Blume huh?”   
Betty squinted in the sun, staring suprised at Jughead as he stood nervously before her, his hands stuffed into his leather jacket and a toothpick hanging loosely from his mouth.   
“Hunter loves her, he makes me read from one of her books every night.” She pat the seat beside her on the bench and he slowly slid beside her.  
“He likes to read?” His eyes were trained on the little boy pretending to hammer a fake nail into the grass, Betty watched Jugheads profile, watched the way his eyes traced every moment his son made, almost memorizing him.   
“Well he’s two so he’s not doing much reading, he is however, a fantastic listener. And you should hear him at story time. He babbles and babbles.” Her eyes shone with pride and Jughead smiled.   
“He’s smart, figures. What does he do for fun? What about eating? He eats good?” He spoke quickly, his hands moving rapidly.  
Betty laughed, placing her hands over his to stop them from moving so spastically.   
“Everything he does is fun, look at him, he’s a bundle of energy. And as for eating, he most definitely takes after his father in that aspect, the kid is never full.”   
Jughead felt the familiar tug in his heart as he smiled fondly at the little boy before turning his eyes back to Betty “And you? You’re eating enough?” His eyes bore into hers “I know that when you’re overwhelmed you sometimes.. you forget to eat.”   
Betty swallowed, of course he remembered,   
“Don’t worry about me.” She threw her hands lazily in the air.  
Suddenly she felt familiar fingers wrap around her chin and stormy blue eyes met meadow green.   
“Not a day goes by that I don’t worry about you, it doesn’t matter where I am or what I’m doing. I’ll always worry about you.” His voice was scratchy and thick with emotion.   
“I know how that feels.” Betty whispered back, his face inching closer and closer, until their foreheads rested against each other and her eyelashes were brushing his. He inhaled shakily and cupped her cheeks with both of his hands, inhaling the familiar peaches and cream, that was purely Betty.   
“Bets..” he whispered, pressing into her forehead   
“Juggie” she breathed.  
Their lips were moments away from touching before a tiny hand reached up and tugged on the denim of Jugheads jeans. Both the adults looked down at the smiling face of Hunter Jones.   
“Hi.” His eyebrow was raised and it was abundantly clear who this child’s father was, Jughead reached down and lifted him onto his lap, smiling when the little boy cuddled into him instantly.   
“Hi hunter. It’s nice to see you again.” He looked into the dark green eyes and knew right then and there that he would never let anything happen to his son, he would never leave his family again. No matter what.   
“Hi” he repeated, resting his head on Jugheads chest.   
“He likes you.” Betty’s soft voice came from his right.   
“I love him” jughead cleared his throat, staring adoringly at the toddler who was dozing off on his chest and it all felt too natural.   
“He’s just tired, last night was movie night. He doesn’t understand much of the movie but you can bet he stays up through them.” She snorted.   
Jughead rubbed Hunters back and looked into Betty’s eyes“What day is tonight?”   
Betty rubbed her hands together and grinned “Well Mr.Jones, tonight is pizza night. Our very favorite night.”   
He smiled at her enthusiasm “Sounds like fun.”   
Betty bit her lip, “You can come if you’d like. It might be good for Hunter to get to know you, that is if you’re staying.”   
Squeezing the little boy with one arm, he reached his other to grip Betty’s hand   
“I’m not going anywhere. Never again.”  
Staring into each other’s eyes, years of hurt and pain and abandonment seeped through but one thing that was always constant was the love they shared. Sitting together on the park bench they looked like the kind of families you read about in Better Homes and Gardens magazine, what they didn’t know was that a storm was coming.   
And he was taking no prisoners.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunter padded through the upstairs apartment, his little feet making faint thumping sounds as he rounded the corner, running directly into Jughead who was cleaning off the living room table.   
“Woah there, you got changed pretty fast. Are you some kind of superhero?” He raised a brow, bending down to the tiny toddlers level.   
Hunter smiled wide and excited “Superman. Mamma calls me super man!” He explained.  
Jughead glanced up at the blonde in question as she leaned against the doorframe, a pair of child’s sized socks and a stuffed dog in her hands, she smiled at the two boys.   
“Oh really?” Jughead questioned “well I’ve been told superman can fly? Do you want to try it out?”   
The dark haired boys eyes grew wide with excitement and he looked to his mother for approval, something Jughead took note of. When Betty nodded and nudged her head, hunter clapped “Yes please!”   
Jughead picked up his son and lifted him in the air, putting him on his shoulders and running around the apartment as hunter squealed happily and clutched his father by the neck. After a few minutes Betty stepped into the room, her eyes shining with something Jughead couldn’t quite place.  
“Alright my little airplane, it’s time for bed. I know hotdog sure is tired.” She held out the little white stuffed sheepdog, it looked eerily familiar to Jugheads childhood pet and it just so happened his pets name was hotdog as well.   
“Okay mama.” The tired little boy agreed jovially, he was so simple, so obedient. He couldn’t help but stare in awe as Betty took him from his arms, she had raised him right.   
The tiny makeshift family made their way to the light blue bedroom and Betty placed her son onto the soft grey sheets. “Alright what’ll we have tonight?”   
Hunter looked up, “Jughead reads to me?” He asked, pulling an old soft cover edition of curious George out from under his pillow and holding it out to Jughead.   
Jugheads eyes went wide and he glanced over at Betty, it was his turn to ask for permission. Betty’s eyes were surprisingly soft.“Sure bug. Ya know Jughead used to read to me all the time. I remember him being pretty good.” She settled beside her sleepy son and Hunter patted the open space beside him.  
“Cuddle. We have to” he explained in an almost bored tone. Apparently this was not up for discussion, not that Jughead was complaining.. at all.  
Jughead began reading the book and smiled when both Betty and Hunter giggled at the best parts, almost near the end he felt a soft hand clutch his forearm, he looked up to see Betty with a finger on her lips as she glanced down at the now sleeping toddler.   
They both slowly pulled themselves off the bed as Betty dropped a kiss to Hunters forehead and Jughead stared down, cautiously brushing a strand of dark black hair off of his sons face. When the door closed, Jughead slumped against it, he hadn’t realized how much love he felt for the little boy but after that.. it was a lot to take in.   
“I’ll meet you in the kitchen.” She smiled reassuringly, she always knew when to give him space, Now was one of those times and he watched her walk from the hall.  
His son was amazing, he was smart and kind and beautiful. He had missed so much of his life but there was still time, he could still show him what it meant to have a father, someone who loved him endlessly. And then there was Betty, she was so strong to do this all on her own, and then to let Jughead back into their lives, just like that. Not to mention she ran her own business as a single mother. She was amazing, she always had been. He wasn’t losing this, he couldn’t lose his family. It was something he never thought he could have, growing up his family had been in pieces, they were separated and he was always torn between two halves, he saw firsthand the way it destroyed his mother, he would never let that happen to Betty, not on his watch.   
He moved into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Betty resting against the counter, two beers in her hand. She smiled when she saw him, holding out the cold beverage and taking a sip from her own.   
“So daddy? How’s it feel?” She wasn’t being sarcastic or nasty, she was genuinely curious, if not a little nervous.   
Jughead smiled dreamily “He’s great, he’s so bright and well behaved. You’ve done such a good job Bets, I never thought.. I just… he’s such a good kid ya know? And he’s half me.” He shook his head disbelievingly and Betty laughed, taking him by the hand and leading him to the couch.   
“I know, it still amazes me everyday. I’ve never regret a day of my life ever since I had him. He’s made me whole, given me something to live for. The first half of my pregnancy was … rough.” She explained, taking in his guilty eyes.“It’s not your fault Juggie, it takes two to tango. I just thought… I didn’t know why you had left and my dad.. well let’s just say he didn’t want to have another daughter disgrace him, he told me a few times I would be better off dead.. and after hearing that so much, you start to believe it.”   
Jughead fists clenched the arms of the dark brown couch, he wanted to kill Hal Cooper, he was a miserable excuse for a man. He prayed to god that man never crossed his path, sure he had grown but there would always be Southside in him, something popped in his head   
“What about my dad.. does my dad know?” Jughead asked.  
Betty shook her head and looked away. “I went to see him, a few times actually but he wouldn’t let me in, I wrote letters and camped outside the trailer. I just wanted him to know.. but.. he wouldn’t let me in.”   
Jughead bit back his growl, good old dad.   
“You’re not him Jughead.”   
He looked up surprised, even after all these years she could still read his thoughts.  
“How do you know?” He asked desperately “I’ve never been a father, I don’t have the best example to look up too, how do you know I’m not just like him?”   
Betty turned her body towards his on the couch “Because then it would be okay to say that I’m my mother, I’ve proved myself as a parent so far, it’s your turn now.” Her hand raised to cup his cheek. He closed his eyes, taking in the soft fingers he had always loved, the feeling of her touching his skin sent lightning shocks through his entire body and before he had a chance to speak a word her lips were on his.  
After the immediate shock wore off, he devoured her, pulling her onto his lap, his hands hungrily touching every part of her body, he couldn’t get enough, he couldn’t get close enough. She was a drug, heavy and addictive but she was also rehab and without her he would fade away. He had her slammed against the kitchen cabinets in seconds flat, her lips came to his ear and she whispered  
“Take me to bed Juggie.”   
That.. well that he could do.


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time in Jughead Jones life he woke up to sticky fingers and the smell of Baby shampoo invading his nose, his eyes fluttered open and he was met with blue eyes the same shade as his own. Hunter grinned up at him with a gummy smile, his legs crossed as he sat beside Jughead in Bettys bed.   
“good morning Hunter.” the sleepy eyed man yawned and threw his arm back on the pillow, smiling at the over excited two year old.  
“g’morning. pancakes?” he giggled, pressing his hand against Jugheads cheek.  
“pancakes?” jughead asked “I’ll always say yes to pancakes” he rolled over, taking the little boy with him and tickling under his ribs, causing the toddler to squeal.  
“well good morning boys.”   
Jugheads eyes snapped up to the doorway, taking in the gorgeous blonde leaning against the frame. Bettys blonde hair was damp and her long legs were wrapped up in tiny white shorts a baby blue tank top was snug around her chest, her cheeks had the faintest hint of pink when she glanced into his eyes, remembering the events of last night, the way they fell back into each other like he had never left, there new bodies in perfect sync.   
“morning mama” Hunter crawled to the edge of the bed and reached out for Betty, who picked him up and headed for the door.  
“Breakfast is ready in the kitchen, I washed your clothes from yesterday.” she tucked Hunter into her chest and spared a final glance at Jughead, her eyes sparkling as a secret smile played on her lips “see you soon”  
Jughead ran a hand through his mess of bed head and grinned towards the ceiling as he flopped back down on the bed. So this is what he had been missing? this is what had been waiting for him the entire time? a gorgeous woman and the most amazing little boy in the world, he wanted Hunter to know, he needed Hunter to know, he wasn’t leaving, he was going to be a good dad, he would provide for them, take care of them, keep them safe, happy. He pulled his jeans back on and made his way to the kitchen.  
Hunters eyes caught his first  
“chocolate!” he grinned, holding up a hand full of chocolate chips and shoving them out towards Jughead.  
Betty giggled when Jughead swooped in and let the toddler pour a pile of chocolate chips into his mouth, chewing obnoxiously and causing Hunter to squeal with laughter. Jughead glanced up at Bettys giggling and raised a brow, grabbing a chip from Hunters highchair, he slowly wrapped a hand around Bettys waist, bringing his fingers to her mouth and dropping the candy into it.  
“sweet” Betty whispered huskily, the messy haired boys eyes darkening.  
“yeah” he answered, swallowing thickly.  
the two lovers stared at each other with such intensity the room was buzzing with electricity, it was broken however by a mumbled little voice.  
“daddy?”  
Both Betty and Jughead snapped their eyes to Hunter, he was holding his arms out to Jughead with desperate eyes. Jughead heard Betty gasp and he brought his eyes to hers, not surprised to see unshed tears glistening, she shook her head and smiled at Jughead, she was letting him know it was okay, he could do this.  
Jughead reached down and held his son to his chest  
“yeah buddy, that’s me. I’m your daddy.” his voice broke as he buried his face into his sons hair.  
Betty placed a comforting hand to Jughead shoulder and he quickly wrapped his free arm around her waist tugging his little family into a makeshift huddle. it was perfect, it was finally..right.  
“Elizabeth?! Hunter?!” the front door slammed open  
Jugheads eyes snapped open at the voice and Betty physically threw herself out of Jugheads arms  
“Mom?”


	7. Chapter 7

Hunter clapped his pudgie hands in excitement, big green eyes staring directly at Jughead   
“Grandma! That’s grandma!” The toddler giggled, bouncing and wiggling in Jugheads arms.   
It was almost comical how quickly Betty’s demeanor changed, the blonde young woman instantly stiffened, picking up plates and balancing rags on her arm, she glanced up and saw Jughead staring at her, a bewildered and terrified expression on his face, she narrows her eyes and whispered loudly   
“Well? What are you waiting for?! Help me clean!” Betty scanned the kitchen frantically as she threw a rag straight at Jugheads face, Hunter giggled while Jughead scrambled to wipe the counter, it was too late, the air shifted and suddenly there was a very familiar older woman standing in the kitchen, eyeing the mess in disdain.   
“Elizabeth, honestly is it so hard to keep an area clean, I mean really you…” she abruptly stopped speaking when her eyes landed on Jughead, the normally collected Alice Cooper turned an entirely foreign shade of red.  
“What are YOU doing here?” She hissed, practically lunging forward and attempting to take her grandson out of Jugheads hands.   
He was quicker than her however and pushed his son tighter against his chest“He’s my son.” He said firmly, eyes set on her fiery expression.   
“You abandoned him! You abandoned her!” Alice looked pointedly at Betty who was rolling her sleeves up preparing for a fight. “You have no claim over this child, My daughter raised him not you, you don’t get to just come strolling in and assume.”   
“ENOUGH”   
All three pairs of eyes snapped to Betty who stood by the kitchen sink, her hands balled as she shook in anger, stalking dangerously towards her mother   
“Jughead is Hunters father. My sons business does not concern you, it concerns me and Jughead, this is my family, I think you’re confused on how this works. It’s YOU who doesn’t get to come strolling in, I choose who gets to spend time with Hunter. You have judged every decision I have ever made and I’m so damn tired of it.” She bit her lip and glanced over at Jughead who quickly put his hands around the little boys ears, blocking out the curse, Betty smiled softly before turning back to her mother “I love you mom, and Hunter loves you, but I also love Jughead, you don’t want to ask me to choose because you won’t be happy with the result.” She panted slightly, her eyes steady as she watched her mother visibly deflate before her eyes   
“But.. but he left.” She said desperately   
Jughead chose that moment to speak   
“I had to, my story is a long one and I’m sure you know parts of it, one day I’d like to tell you the whole story but until then, you can trust that I love your daughter more than anything in the entire world alongside my son. I’m not going anywhere I can promise you that.” He gently handed off Hunter to Alice and moved beside Betty wrapping an arm around her waist while one of his hands gently removed her fingers from her palm, rubbing the irritated scars with his thumb.   
Alice looked into the little boy in her arms eyes and sighed, looking back to Jughead   
“You’re both adults, and you’re right this is your life, not mine. I just want you both happy.” She shrugged, smiling as Hunter nuzzled her neck.   
Betty nodded “I know mom, and I appreciate it really, but we’re doing good, really good.” She beamed up at Jughead and he grinned right back with equal enthusiasm.   
“Well anyway I came here for a reason, I need to speak to you about your father, I suppose this includes you as well… Jug-head.” She purposefully seperated the two words, winking playfully at the dark haired boy as he rubbed his neck, countless memories flooded his mind of sneaking in through Betty’s window and hearing that same voice shout his name when he climbed back down the next morning.  
Betty looked concerned, reaching out for Hunter as he rambled on about dinosaurs. “What’s he done now?” She sighed softly.  
Alice took a deep breath “Well it appears your father will be moving back to Riverdale, apparently Pembrooke isn’t his style.” Alice rolled her eyes dramatically, she had just signed the divorce papers last year and had been ecstatic when he decided to move away.  
“Great” Betty mumbled, leaning against Jugheads body as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder  
“What does that have to do with us?” Jughead asked confused.   
Alice bit her lip   
“He has a lot of friends in this town, and I’ve heard through rumors.. Betty your father.. he doesn’t believe you’re a fit mother for Hunter.”   
Betty gasped, her hands tightening around her son “What? What does that mean?!”   
“He wants to be granted parental custody of Hunter. Mayor McCoy told me at Brunch he’s already been to court about it.”   
Tears instantly filled the blondes eyes and Jughead leaped up   
“He won’t win, he has no basis! There’s absolutely no one more fit to take care of Hunter than Betty!”   
Alice nodded “I know this! But you know Hal Cooper, he’s underhanded, he lies, he always gets what he wants. He knows so many people in this town, it’s the connections I’m worried about.. and your past.. the medication..” Alice trailed off, looking purposefully into her daughters eyes   
“He can’t use that against me! I was depressed! So much was going on, I would be crazy not to be upset!” Betty cried out, her eyes frantic as she peppered kisses to Hunters forehead, the little boy tensing at his mothers tears.   
Jughead felt as though he was missing something but that didn’t matter right now, Hal Cooper was trying to destroy his family and that didn’t work for him.   
“Anyway” Alice continued, grabbing her bag as she made her way to the door, dropping a kiss on Betty and Hunters cheeks “I’m on my way to the court house right now to try and appeal, I’m on your side love, we’re gonna fix this.” The older woman’s eyes were set in complete determination and Jughead took a bit of comfort in that as Betty closed the door, eyes watery as Hunter rested his face against her cheek silently.   
“It’s okay baby boy, mommies not gonna let anyone take you away from her.” She whispered against his hair, eyes meeting Jugheads as he came to his family and wrapped them in his arms.  
It was silent for a moment, the family finding comfort in each other’s arms before Jughead broke the quiet   
“I think it’s time we pay my dad a visit.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Careful Hunter! There’s big branches!”   
Jughead nervously chased the excited two year old through the Southside trailer park. It was a whole new experience to the toddler and he was treating it like a big playground, his wobbly feet running ahead of Jughead, leaving behind a trail of giggles and occasionally looking back to make sure his dad was close.   
Betty couldn’t make it out of work to go visit Jugheads father, Ginger Lopez was getting married and she was relying on Betty’s floral arrangements, but when she told Jughead to take Hunter along the dark haired author felt his heart ache, she trusted him, she trusted him to take their son on his own and keep him safe, that meant more than anything.   
Jughead ran ahead, scooping the giggling little boy in his arms and propping him on his shoulders, Hunter squealed and clung on to Jugheads neck.   
“This is where daddy grew up” he explained “I used to run around this trailer park just like you. Mommy would come and visit and we would swing on the swings right over there.” He nodded towards a rusted swing set right beside his fathers trailer, Hunter gasped by his ear   
“Swings” he whispered in awe.   
Jughead laughed heartily, glancing between the trailer door and the swing set  
“Well come on then, they look like they’re calling out to be swung on.” Jughead made his way to the swings and gently deposited Hunter on the dark blue seat, the little boy looked up at his father like he hung the moon.   
“Thankyou.” Hunter whispered, clutching the chains with his tiny hands.  
Jughead stared lovingly at his son and moved behind him, gently pushing him.  
“You’re mom raised you right, you’re such a good boy Hunter. I’m sorry I wasn’t around, when you’re older I’ll explain, I think I did good though picking your mommy. She’s the best woman in the world. We’re both very lucky boys.” He laughed to himself.   
“She’s a great mother.”   
Jughead gripped the chains turning around quickly at the familiar voice and reaching down to bring Hunter into his arms.   
“Dad.” Jughead whispered.   
F.P jones had his eyes trained entirely on the dark haired toddler clutching Jughead with anxious eyes. “First time I’ve ever seen him outside of pictures, looks just like you, got his mothers eyes though and lips. I’ve seen pictures, Betty sends them every month, I uhh..” F.P cleared his throat, turning to look at his son “you look good son.”   
Jughead rolled his eyes, rubbing soft circles into Hunters back and rocking him gently, he could feel how tense the two year old was and he wanted desperately to get this over with   
“I’m not here for a house call dad, I have to talk to you.” Jughead explained monotone.   
F.P nodded knowingly“I assumed. Come on then, let’s go inside I’ll get the kid some juice.”   
They followed the older man into the trailer and sat uncomfortably on the couch, before Jughead even knew what was happening, a very familiar sheep dog was running right towards them, leaping onto the couch and knocking Hunter directly into F.Ps arms. Jughead clutched Hotdog, and glanced over the mass of fur to see Hunter bouncing excitedly in his fathers arms and pointing  
“Hot dog!” He grinned, looking to Jughead and clapping “daddy! Hotdog!” He exclaimed.   
Jughead laughed at the bewildered expression on his fathers face. “He has a stuffed dog at home, Betty named it Hotdog, this must be a very surreal experience for him.” He ran his hands through Hotdogs fur and smiled   
“Hey boy, I missed you.” He whispered, dodging licks and kisses.   
Hunter gripped F.Ps hand and buried it into the soft fur of his dog   
“See?” The two year old explained “it’s nice, very nice.” He smiled encouragingly at the older man, running his own hands over the dog.   
F.P instantly softened, “He gets that from his mom I assume.” He said referring to the little boys comforting nature.  
“Sure does, she’s a great mother dad. That’s what I’m here to talk to you about.” Jughead turned serious, dropping his hand to Hunter and running a hand through his sons matching dark hair, Hunter looked up and grinned at his dad, still cuddling Hotdog, practically disappearing in the huge dogs fur. Jughead looked down with so much love F.P couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene, it was almost like watching a memory. Jughead looked back up and cleared his throat.   
“Anyway, Hal is trying to take Hunter away from her, from us. He’s telling the courts she isn’t a fit mother but it’s not true none of it, I need your help. We need your help.”   
F.P stiffened and nodded without hesitation “I’ll ask around, I won’t let anyone take that boy from his family.” The undertone was clear, he was thinking of the year Jughead spent in foster care, the year he was taken away and returned ten times worse.   
“Okay. Thankyou.” Clutching Hunters hand he gently tugged him away   
“Alright buddy say goodbye to F.P, we’ve got to get home and help mommy with the flowers.” Jughead smiled as the little boy toddled towards F.P   
“Bye bye.” He waved.   
F.P swallowed thickly“Bye bye Hunter, I’ll see you soon okay?”   
The bright eyed little boy grinned “See you soon, bye bye hotdog.” With that he was out the door and headed towards the sprinkler in the yard over.   
Jughead grinned at his rambunctious son, moving to follow him when he felt the hand in his shoulder   
“We’ll figure it out, don’t worry.” F.Ps eyes shifted to the familiar leather jacket hanging in the coat rack by the door, Jughead ripped his hand free   
“Whatever dad, I’ll see you around” With a final glance to the trailer he had grown up in Jughead followed his son, his family, His everything, they would figure it out, no matter what he was keeping his family together.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mama!" Hunter called from his place on the couch, his tiny feet dangling as he held up his stuffed dog and gently stroked its ears. 

Betty raced into the living room, ribbon wrapped around her neck and a bouquet of pastel flowers clutched in her hands.

"what's the matter bug?" She spoke quietly, Jughead was in the bedroom working on his novel and she hated to disturb him. 

The toddler held the fake puppy out to his mother and smiled softly.

" I like this. Its soft. I could get one?" His big green eyes were wide and hopeful as he gently pressed the white fluffy object up to Betty's cheeks. She placed her work on the table and held the animal in her palms. 

Hunter was such a good boy, he took care of his things, he hardly made a mess and he was almost always smiling, she knew she was lucky and her son deserved the world but...a dog? a real dog?

"You want a real hot dog?" Betty questioned, picking Hunter up and placing him on her lap, he instantly nuzzled into her neck. 

"Daddy had a hotdog. I have a hotdog! We have a real hotdog ok? Big puppy." He was grinning ear to ear and he was basically shivering in excitement. 

"Well now how could you say no to that?" 

Whipping her head towards the bedroom Betty couldn't keep the grin off of her face when she spotted Jughead leaning casually against the doorframe, a pen behind his ear and a smile brighter than she'd ever seen. 

"Oh please." She started "you just want a dog, ya big softie." 

Jughead laughed heartily as he leapt over the side of the couch plopping down next to Betty and Taking Hunter into his arms. 

"Well I am a dog person. But really, it might be good to get Hunter a pet. It could teach him responsibility." 

The little boy held onto his dads arms and turned towards Betty 

"Resplonslibityyy" he Jumbled the letters together giving Betty a look that was purely his father. 

Betty tweaked Hunters nose before looking over his head and giving Jughead a nervous smile 

"But a dog? I mean we live on top of my flower shop, there's hardly enough room for us three let alone a dog." 

Betty brought her fingers to her mouth chewing her nails thoughtfully as she stared down at her excited son. 

Jughead took a deep breath, placing Hunter on the space beside him and taking Betty's hand from her mouth, placing a kiss to the tips of her tiny fingers.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that." 

Betty glanced up at him, a curious expression on her face 

"Okayyy..." 

"Well.. I've been living here for a while now and I love it here, but.. we're a family and we need a home. A house. My latest novel is being published and I'll be getting quite a good paycheck for that so I figured with the "unofficial custody battle" going on between us and Hal, now is the perfect time to buy our first home together. Not only will it be much more covenient but the Judges might think we're more suited if we're living together.. like... well like a family.. now feel free to say no I mean I..." Betty cut off Jughead rambling by dropping a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I would love to have a home with you." She whispered as she pulled away. 

Jughead grinned, his fingers itching to grab her but Hunter was currently playing with his hands on the floor. 

"Okay! Well.. yeah.. that's perfect.. I mean you're perfect.. not perfect! You know what I mean.." he stuttered, his eyes sparkling.

"We can go house hunting this weekend, after the meeting with the lawyer and my father." Betty winced at the mention of Hal Cooper but quickly recovered "not to mention your dad called, he has information he wants us to meet him tommorow at the trailer park. Hunters been dying to go back and see F.P" 

"Grandpa!" The dark haired little boy grinned.

Jughead scooped Hunter from the ground and laughed 

"Wait til my dad hears Hunter call him that." 

Betty giggled, snuggling up to her boys. 

"You should've seen my moms face the day he called her.. grandma."


End file.
